


Purgatory

by sasha_bo



Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Incest, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Hints of murder, M/M, OOC, Original Character Death(s), Suicide, hints of drug dealing and human trafficing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mash of a prequal/sequal to Salvation.</p><p>Delve into the background of Stiles while exploring the journey Derek takes in the years after Salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, here we are again. First things first:
> 
> READ THE TAGS! THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY FIC!!! The tags are there for a reason, if you dont like the subject matter, please dont read.
> 
> Secondly, mahoosive thanks to ddarkbloom who basically gave me the kick ass plot for the sequal part of this fic. Seriously, thank you becuase I was majorly stuck on how to continue this!

There had always been something wrong with Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski. He had known so from a very young age. As he grew older, his way of being had been linked to a lot of medical and mental terms but he supposes the term ‘psychopath’ was probably most fitting. By definition the word mostly suited him down to a T.

 

“A person who has no feeling for other people, does not think about the future, and does not feel bad about anything they have done in the past”

 

Stiles often paused when he thought too hard about it. Possibly he was half psycho? By in large he didn’t feel and he didn’t care. But there were exceptions and these exceptions made him think that he wasn’t that extreme, not that immoral. He couldn’t be, right? If he could bring himself to care about a select few people. Granted, two of those were dead but it didn’t mean he didn’t still have that wrench of mourning when his thoughts drifted.

 

If you had asked his teachers when he was in high school to describe the young Stilinski child, unquestionably psychopath would not be the words they would use. Distracted, energetic, talkative: Yes. Sadistic and Depraved: No, but Stiles knew he was that and more.

 

As a child he was quiet, more than any other child he knew. While the kids in kindergarten expended their energy running and playing catch, Stiles would sit in his corner in solitude. His parents took it to mean that Stiles was anti-social: being an only child and unused to others. But Stiles knew he just didn’t care. He made no effort because he didn’t want to. Granted, it wouldn’t be until later that he would recognize this.

 

He was around 7 when he knew he wasn’t normal, didn’t react to situations and people the way he should so in his mind he had to change it. While he wasn’t too worried, his mom and dad where and if there was anyone in the world he didn’t want to hurt or panic, it was them.

 

See that’s what Stiles thinks sets him apart from others like himself. He - in general - disliked people on principle but when he didn’t, when he found a few he liked, he loved them with a passion that was in stark contrast to his daily tolerance of the world. He knew love, well his version of love, was suffocating but he couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop.

 

The first ones he felt this way about where his parents. He loved them unconditionally and they loved him back. His better memories were always the three of them at home and away from the world. So when he heard them talk in worried tones about his ‘development’ and interactions, he knew he had to change: for them.

 

It just so happened the next day his opportunity arrived with the appearance of a new kid at school. A boy called Scott.

 

His parents put down the change in his attitude to finding a new friend who he could connect with, Scott put it down to the other kids not understanding how cool Stiles was and Stiles put it down to being a fantastic liar.

 

But then something happened which Stiles never accounted for.

 

Scott became more. Not on the level of his parents but not far from it and this…..Stiles wasn’t ok with. There was nothing he could do however but just learn to live with it so that’s what he did.

 

Life continued as they grew up only to come to a screeching halt on a warm night when he was 17. He would never forget that day.

 

While he loved his parents with all he had, they frustrated him. He was smart and he knew it. So did everyone at Beacon Hills High and so did his parents. As such, they were pushing him towards further education. They argued he had so much potential for it to be wasted in a small town, he was capable of great things and could do anything he wanted but not without a degree. Stiles argued that college wasn’t for him. He had enough of the constraints of school, of pretending to be something he wasn’t.

 

To be honest, Stiles was at an impasse. He had figured out he had an…affinity for twisting things so people could see things his way. Originally he thought this was just with his parents – a symptom of being an only child. But with a bit of practice he could do the same with classmates and teachers. Did he feel guilty? No. Serves them right for being weak.

 

There are many things he dislikes about people. If asked, Stiles would be pushed to instantly name a few of his pet peeves because he had so many but weakness would rank very high. This may be why he has such fondness towards his parents: being the sheriff and wife of a sheriff did not constitute weakness. His dad fought for what he thought was right while knowing that any day he could be staring down the barrel of a gun, while his mom managed to raise a family (a family who she loved deeply) while watching her husband walk out the door each day with the root of the idea that he may not return firmly implanted in her brain.

 

However with the topic of college his parents were not backing down. No matter what he said or how he argued his point, they simply were not having any of it. Eventually he gave up, simply turning and walking out the house.

 

After calling on Scott they made their way to the preserve to waste the day away. Scott poured over his textbooks while begging Stiles for help and was swiftly told no. He may have liked the boy but he wasn’t going to carry him. If he wanted to succeed in life he would do it on his own merit. Later in life when he was accused by the same man of being an unfeeling bastard, Stiles would always draw up this memory – pointing out that he cared enough to push Scott to do the best he could. More often than not, Scott couldn’t find an argument against that.

 

Only once the darkness started to seep into the forest did they call it a day and set off towards the town. Stiles decided to walk with Scott to his house, trying to delay another round of senseless debates with his parents. He should have taken note of the aroma of smoke which seemed to permeate through the streets, the darkness which became more constricting than normal but he didn’t. However he did take note of the roaring of sirens as a network of red and blue zoomed past the strolling boys, quickly followed by another. Unusual for a town like Beacon Hills, so small it only had two fire engines for the area. If Scott started to hasten his pace as they unintentionally followed the trail of noise and colour then Stiles followed suit, still deliberating how to get to bed undisturbed.

 

He was only roused from his deliberations when the boy next to him broke out into a sprint as they rounded the corner of his street, screaming out as if the power of his voice could douse the flames which encased his home.

 

Stiles just stood, watching the flames entwine in a morbid waltz as the heat encased him. Not knowing that the same wicked flame was encasing his home at the same time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Derek watched as Stiles moved behind him, readying himself for the day ahead. Even after all this time the man would never tell him what he was doing but Derek knew._

_Even in the depths of darkness Derek always knew. But he was naive. He still wanted to think Stiles was better than them: his family. Even now when he didn’t believe in himself he wanted to believe there was some good in his man, his life. Because Stiles was his life now and had been for years._

_Derek looked in the mirror and couldn’t recognize the man in front of him. Sure he looked the same: A bit older, a few gray hairs and some more wrinkles giving away his age but looking closer Derek didn’t see himself anymore. It had taken years for things to clear up, the haze in his life to be removed but now that it had he couldn’t stop looking through the clarity._

_If there was a thing to Derek Hale, it was that he was a fighter. He fought all his life and never once gave up. Not until Stiles appeared in his life and Derek was a lot of things but he wasn’t stupid. Yes his other half thought he was the mastermind in their relationship but Derek could give him a run for his money. It had taken a while but he managed to connect the dots. It properly hit him when he tried to see that fight and had realised it had gone._

_It didn’t make a difference. The traits that made Derek stay were still applicable. He was safe and he was loved and cared for. He knew why Stiles kept him away from the ‘business’ and that was fine with him. He still didn’t like going outside and certainly hadn’t been in the city since he first came to the house. Truthfully he didn’t need to and he didn’t miss it. But he knew he wasn’t living, not anymore. Torn between doing what he thought he should be doing and what he could be giving up, Derek struggled. But this wasn’t something he couldn’t talk or confide to Stiles about, to none of the pack to be honest. He was alone._

_Derek snorted at his reflection. He had everything he had wanted years ago and now he had it but he felt more trapped and powerless then he had ever felt before. Something had to give._


	2. Chapter 2

The fire and the death of his parents were an eye opener for Stiles in more ways than one.

 

For the first time ever he dealt with loss. He felt it and was shaken by it but if anything it proved how different he was yet again. He definitely wasn’t reacting as bad as Scott and frankly, the boy was making him look like a heartless twat. But if he were to be honest with himself, he was more concerned with the ‘what now?’ question.

 

Being only 17, both he and Scott would be put into foster homes and that wouldn’t do. He now had a chance of freedom, to lead a life he couldn’t do with his parents. Rather than focusing on mourning their death, he looked towards the possibilities this act of murder had given him.

 

Because it was murder, Stiles just knew it. It didn’t take a genius to connect the link between a town sheriff and FBI agent both perishing in identical fires no more than a few weeks after some of the Hale family had introduced themselves into the town. Which ones? Stiles didn’t know. Didn’t care either but for now he knew he couldn’t stay here however he would struggle if he were to go off into the world by himself.

 

He did miss them and he did feel emotion when he thought back to his life before the fire but he knew dwelling on the fact would be counter-productive. Anyway, he would get his own back in due time but he had to be patient. There was no reason why he couldn’t have his revenge and gain power and respect at the same time.

 

So he played the situation to his advantage. Never giving Scott a chance, Stiles dragged him along and threw him into the passenger side of the car.

 

“Wh…Stiles what are you doing?” he asked as Stiles climbed into the jeep.

 

“We need to leave.” Stiles simply stated, knowing Scott would argue back. He always did.

 

“Why?? We can’t just leave.”

 

He turned to look at the boy, taking in the sweaty brow and shaking hands, as he gave him a discerning look “We have no choice. You know the Hales were behind this and they will come back to finish the job. Think Scott. They come here and our parents turn up dead not long after? If we stay, they will separate us and we will be sitting ducks. We need to go.”

 

Stiles could see Scott wavering but the boy needed just a little more pushing. “Scott, if they take us to foster homes, the Hale’s will light them up as well. We could be responsible for the death of two more families. Families who don’t deserve it….”

 

He smirked as he saw Scott’s shoulders drop, the fight leaving him. Before the boy could protest more Stiles started the car and headed North.

 

“How are we going to survive?” Scott whispered, tears still dripping down his face. Stiles recognized that this is when he should feel pity but all he felt was contempt at the brazen show of weakness.

 

“Don’t worry, I have it covered.” He had been smart when he was younger: when he realised that money made the world sing. When he could he had taken money and saved it up until he was old enough to put it into the bank. Nobody would look down on him for stealing from his and Scott’s parents when that money was now going to help them live.

 

Sensing Scott tense beside him, Stiles quickly shot him back down. “They would be proud of us. Using our resources to survive. Last thing they would want is for us to join them. Survival is what it is now Scotty-boy and we will do what we have to do.”

 

And survive is what they did. Be it stealing, fraud or blackmail: Stiles did everything. It was simple really. By mixing somebody who had no fear, nothing to lose and decent knowledge of the judicial system, Stiles was able to make sure he and Scott survived in whatever city they landed in. Over time Scott lost his morality and turned into a protégée of sorts. He would never be as callous as Stiles but he was now cynical under a life which killed his parents and left him on the streets.

 

Years passed. Miles covered in a beat up blue jeep and still they survived. Not only did they survive but they gained a reputation. For Stiles half of the game in the cities was creating an identity. The youth who had no panic and no compassion. The waves they were making were heard not only throughout whichever city they were in but throughout the country. Gangs who scoffed at them when they first saw them began to take notice as they moved between cliques, into harder territory.

 

It was when Stiles and Scott began to delve into the more lucrative aspects of the ‘business’ that the news of the Hale fire spread like a sound wave. Up until that point little had been heard from the Hale front for a few years after rumors of a wayward son. Scott wouldn’t hear about any of the Hale’s, the whisper of the name enough to send him into a fit of rage. There were days when Stiles was proud of the person his Scott had become but those days, the days where a Hale was mentioned in passing and he remembered how they came to be as they are, were not one of them.

 

Scott was never one to look on the bright side of life. Not anymore.

 

But Stiles was curious - call it morbid fascination. He wanted to know how the Hale’s, the commanding Hale family, finally met their end. He had heard that their home town had fallen since the fires, nobody willing or able to take them on and their influence seemed to extend throughout the country. Well, not anymore.

 

Sliding up to the head honcho of the drug-ring they were currently involved in, Stiles asked. Ignoring the shudder Scott gave beside him, he felt something akin to excitement build up as the goon (Stiles didn’t care for his name and doesn’t remember ever asking for it) shared the details.

 

“Their homebase was set on fire with the family locked in.”

 

Stiles tilted his head to the side, his face blank to counteract the feelings inside. “Who did it?” because that’s what he wanted to know. Who was powerful enough to knock the Hales off their high perches?

 

Drug guy snorted “One of their own apparently. The uncle – Peter’s his name.”

 

Scott strode to stand beside Stiles. Over the years Scott had bulked up from the lanky teen he used to be but not enough for him to be considered a muscle head. However nobody was mistaken, it was Stiles who was the dangerous one.

 

“Who lived?!” Scott demanded, ignoring the dull gaze Stiles shot his way.

 

Goon man shrugged his shoulders “Peter and the kids. Laura and Cora and the other one. Peter and the girls are sticking together at the moment but don’t expect that to last long.”

 

Stiles nodded to himself as a hint of emotion finally appeared on his face, a smirk. “So. I have decided you guys here have a nice little thing going on. We want in.”

 

Both the goon and Scott turned to him, stunned looks and open mouthed.

 

“Wh….what makes you think I want a rat like you?” Stiles could see the goon second guessing himself as each word passed out his mouth but Stiles didn’t react, just kept looking at the man until he shifted on his feet.

 

“Because I will take you higher then you could imagine. I mean, look at us. What the two of us have done. You stick with me, you will see power that not even the Hale’s ever had.” Stiles sighed in an over exaggerated manner before turning his back to the others. “Unless you would rather we work for somebody else. Even you know we have had plenty of offers…”

 

Stiles wasn’t lying. Somehow when people had started to take notice of the two young Californians the ones in charge took notice of Stiles’ ability to see gaps and opportunities where others hadn’t. He was talented in making maximum profit with minimum risk and had no issue with what he had to do to make things happen. So much of what Stiles did and his connections were kept secret from Scott. Despite the hard man act, he still wouldn’t be able to handle the things which Stiles had done and would continue do.

 

The goon sighed as he caved, hand extended towards Stiles. Stiles nodded as he accepted the deal, following the goon to his office while Scott stood guard outside.

 

“Do what’s the detail on the Hale’s. I want to know everything.” Stiles asked, figuring he could gain more with an ulterior motive. When the goon gave him an inquisitive glace, Stiles elaborated.

 

“They burnt my home and my family to the ground. I want to be the man who destroyed the last of the Hale’s. I want to take everything they had just so I can show the world I am better.”

 

It didn’t take long for the goon – Stiles must really try to get his name – to open up. “Luckily for you I have contacts in Chicago. Peter is the one to watch. Laura and Cora aint exactly wall flowers but he is the big dog. More so now he is the senior member.”

 

Stiles enquired “So if I wanted to make waves, Peter is the one to take down?”

 

“If you were wanting to make a statement of intent, I would hedge my bets with the son. He may not be part of the family but he is still a Hale…”

 

“No.” Stiles interrupted. “No, that’s too easy.”

 

His statement was met with a snort “Not as easy as you think. Guy is apparently training to be with the Fed’s and he has managed to avoid Peter’s best attempts.”

 

His interest increased “Explain? Even with that, we don’t want to tip the Fed’s off anymore then we need to. Going for one of their own just puts a target on our backs and we don’t need that. Not right now anyway.”

 

The goon reclined in his chair. “Peter’s been after the kid for years since he ran away.”

 

Stiles mimicked his stance “It’s to be expected. The family would want one of their own back, even if he is a snitch.”

 

Goon man laughed. “Trust me, the family want nothing to do with him. This is all Peter. Some of the guys he had work with in the past said his….interest in the kid wasn’t right. More so when you realise the kid is his nephew.”

 

Stiles stretched his hands above his head, content with giving off an aura of relaxation. “That’s a weakness for Hale then. But before that, we need to become noticed. Build on what we have here before we move onto greener pastures.”

 

The goon looked concerned. “What about the rest?”

 

Stiles leant forward in his chair, feeling the atmosphere change with his position. “Leave them to get on with it themselves. If Peter was senseless enough to burn his whole family alive then the other two should be no issue for him. Mark my words, in time Peter will get what he wants. Then I can get what I want.”

 

Never were truer words spoken.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Derek reclined on the bulky, relaxing couch in the apartment. If anything, at least he lived in comfort and he knew he only had to ask Stiles for something that he wanted. But it was hollow._

_Looking around the apartment that had been his sanctuary for so long, Derek had to admit that it was his home. Their home. Stiles liked minimalistic décor while Derek liked it to be homely and somehow they had managed to make it both. He spared a brief glance to the corner where the dog toys were placed – toys which had been left to collect dust._

_Ochra had passed away early the previous year. Derek was expecting it to be honest, companions like her couldn’t live forever after all. He had been distraught when it happened, more so then when any member of his family had gone, and Stiles tried what he could to help him. He even offered to buy a new dog but Derek held steadfast in his stance that he didn’t want one._

_For once, somebody in his life listened to him and Derek couldn’t think highly enough of Stiles for it. It was recollecting memories like that one which made him feel so….torn._

_Stiles gave him stability, security and a life which he had craved when he was younger. He knew - despite the man’s faults - he did care for Derek. But Derek was finding it harder with the passing of time to overlook the mistakes._

_As Harriet Morgan once wrote:_

_‘[You say you desire me, you say you want to be with me, you say you love me, I look into your eyes and all I see is love for me, it’s scary sometimes, sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm in your eye site, your gaze burns through me, but I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there... I hope you can feel my love for you the way I feel your love for me.](http://www.searchquotes.com/quotation/You_say_you_desire_me%2C_you_say_you_want_to_be_with_me%2C_you_say_you_love_me%2C_I_look_into_your_eyes_an/392059/)’_

_And it was true, for Derek at least. Sometimes in the quiet moments of life, the way Stiles looked at him scared him more than Peter ever could. When the cold, calculating look was directed his way: assessing him. But then the man would switch and would do something for Derek that would warm him to his core._

_He loved Stiles, more than anything and he knew that Stiles - in his own way - loved him. But as it was paraphrased, that love was suffocating._

_He wouldn’t be able to live without Stiles in his life. He couldn’t live with Stiles in it either._


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles learnt much over the next couple of years. For a while, he had been content to work with the goon’s (he finally learnt the head man’s name was Gary) but he soon found that Gary was not on the same page as him. While Stiles was keen to expand their reputation and business plans, Gary became hesitant. While he was happy to peddle drugs, he drew the line when business began to expand into more…live-stock based transactions.

Stiles had no choice but to make the business decision to ‘let him go’. He saw to it personally to make sure the man didn’t ruin things for him. He was too close for an underling to collapse it for him.

As it stood, he was in charge and it suited him to the ground. When Scott realised what they were now involved in, he questioned Stiles. Asked him if he felt guilt. No, Stiles argued, he didn’t.

“Why? How can you not care?” Scott had asked, trying to argue that they were doing good as they were.

“Because One. You don’t put all your eggs in the one basket and Two. I just don’t feel ashamed. Why should I? Am I forcing people to destroy themselves? No. I’m giving people what they want. The ones which argue I’m a cretin of society are the idiotic ones who refuse to see that the issue is the people, not the suppliers.”

Scott wouldn’t have any of it but again, Stiles played his trump card. Why change something which would work over and over again?

“It’s the only way to get at Hale Scotty. You know this. We have to show we are competent in ALL facets in which the Hale’s have their hands in. Even the uglier side of the trade.”

Scott threw himself into the chair opposite Stiles, chin coming to rest on his hands as he exhaled. “You think this will work?”

Stiles threw a look of scorn at Scott “Yes. Peter has backed himself into a corner without realising it. He has left himself isolated without any of his confidants left. Removing Laura and Cora has left him with a lot of power but with nobody to regulate it on his behalf. People who have dealings with him are saying he is distracted and Peter is astute enough to know that and the impact it will have. Pretty soon he is going to start recruiting and he will be looking for the best, looking for people who are like him and who will listen to him and work with him because he can give them what they want.”

Scott stood to pace the room, confusion spread over his features. “And how does that work for us? He is in Chicago, we are in Detroit.”

Stiles smirked at the other man, kind of annoyed that Scott thought that he hadn’t planned for this. “We have feelers based in Chicago. They have been there since Gary up and left us. Slowly but surely they have been feeding Hale tales of us and what we do, how efficient we are. None of it is a lie of course but he knows how good we are. Now they are hinting to him that we are looking to expand into Chicago. He knows that he is weak right now, the optimal time for us to take everything from him. He has something we want and he knows with the backing of a Hale, we could create something huge. There is gain on both sides and Hale is nothing but stupid.”

Scott slammed his hands on the desk, frustration building in his face. “Then why are we not hitting them now?! You said it yourself, they…HE is weak. We could go in now and take him without ever having to work with him!”

Stiles stood to match Scott’s posture. Instead of being irate, Stiles kept his features blank. He knew it was more intimidating than anything, not even Scott would cross him when he was like this. “Because I want to destroy him from the inside. I want to see his face when he realises he has been outsmarted by a cali kid with a vendetta. It’s not enough to simply take him out, not after what he and his family has done to us. He needs to pay and I will make sure he does.”

Stiles knew he had won from the fire in Scott’s eyes. 

“What happens then? How are you going to juggle working here and with Hale?” Scott asked.

Stiles snorted as he returned to his seat. “I won’t be. My focus is on Chicago and Chicago only.”

Scott flinched back in surprise. “So what about here?”

Stiles remained relaxed as he reclined and crossed his hands over his chest, feet coming to rest on the table top. “I don’t care. Let them get on with it.”

Scott seemed to be concerned with the answer. “You know as well as I do that if you leave, all this will collapse.”

“I’m banking on it.”

Scott paused for a minute. “You realise if this falls, the feds will be on top of everything like a ton of bricks. Anyone caught will have no issues linking you to everything. At the moment, they don’t know you but after this, they will.”

Stiles smiled “They can mention me, hell they can give them as many details as they want but they can’t link anything tangible to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything traces back to Gary. Not to me. The Feds will know who I am but I’m not stupid enough to give them anything. I want them to know me. I want them to fear me. After all, you can’t have it all and be anonymous at the same time.”

Stiles stood and walked towards the open window, looking down on the city streets. “It’s about time we caused a bang, don’t you think?”

Scott came to stand beside Stiles. “Are you not worried that this may be when we push too far?”

Stiles exhaled. “No.” he stated. “Not worried at all.”

In the end, he only had to wait a few weeks before he received a call from one Mr. Peter Hale.

+++

Stiles had gone to Chicago alone. Scott had tried to follow him but Stiles adamantly refused. He had worked too hard for Scott to ruin things with his temper. But now, Stiles was in his element.

Peter had made it clear he wanted him and Scott. He had the advantage and he was going to play it for all it was worth. He took in the sights of the club as the cab pulled up to it, not even trying to hold in the snort at the tacky neon sign of the ‘full moon’ club. Once he took over, that would be changing.

Without giving it any time, he pulled himself out of the car before striding into the club. Obviously the security had been briefed as they gave him a wide birth as he entered the dark building where he was met with a strawberry-blonde woman.

“Stilinski?” she asked, arching a manicured brow as her eyes trailed over him.

“Yes. And you would be?” He asked, making it clear just how unimpressed he was.

The woman seemed to be happy with what she saw as she gave him a sickening smile. “Lydia Martin. Peter wanted me to be the one to greet you. Come, let me show you around. I am….more than happy to get you anything you want.”

Stiles smirked as he leant down, lips close to her ear. “Ms. Martin? You are not my type so if you don’t mind, I would like to speak to Mr. Hale.”

He felt satisfaction as she took a step back from him, surprise evident on her face. This wasn’t the first time somebody had tried to employ these sort of tactics to get into his good book and not once did they succeed. He never liked anyone who used their looks to make it up the social ladder. It was the easy way, the lazy way. From the looks of it, Ms. Martin had yet to face that kind of rejection. Good, he reasoned, time for her to use something other than her breasts.

He followed her as she led him from the beat of the club into a dark hallway before coming to a stop in front of a large, wooden door. He could still feel the beat thrumming in the air but it just showed him that Peter needed him badly. He wanted Stiles to know he was in his territory now, his club and his domain. Every beat, every pulse was because of Peter. He wanted to intimidate Stiles into working with him but Stiles was wiser then he gave credit for.

He watched as Lydia knocked on the door before opening it for him when the instruction echoed through. Walking into the room, he analysed it as he heard the snip of the door close behind him. Honestly it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. 

The room was spacious and silent, only the noise of clinking as Peter filled up two glasses echoed through the room. The tone was dark, emphisised by the dark mahogany furniture which managed to somewhat fill up the room. Glancing to the side, Stiles was somewhat taken aback by the naked man lounging on a large leather couch tucked into the side of the room. He didn’t have to look too hard to see that the man had recently been used, Peter hadn’t even bothered to clean him up for his guest. 

Honestly, it was like nobody took pride in social manners anymore. He could have at least brushed the boys black hair instead of leaving it messed up. Stiles ignored the addition to their meeting as Peter walked up to him, glass extended.

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m so happy you could make it. Please, take a seat.” Peter gestured towards a leather chair as he walked around the desk to take a seat opposite. 

Stiles took a sip of his drink – whisky – before he placed it on the glass, leaning back and crossing his leg over his knee. “Pleasures all mine Peter. I must admit, I thought we would be doing his without an audience.” He spared a glance at the boy, briefly meeting his glazed over green eyes.

Peter laughed when Stiles' scrutiny was fixed back on him. “You don’t need to worry about him. He knows better than to say anything. Anyway, I have heard about your…preferences. I’m sure I can lend him to you once we are finished with business. Give you a proper windy city welcome.”

Stiles snorted as he took another sip. “Forgive me Mr. Hale but I prefer my partners to be more...” Stiles paused to figure out the word. “…coherent. But the gesture is taken all the same. Now, I’m sure there is a good reason why you asked me here so let’s cut the small talk and get to it.”

Peter frowned as Stiles took the lead but schooled his features quickly. “Rumor has it you are looking to expand into Chicago. As you can understand, this is something that is of interest to me.” Peter leant back as he pulled a couple of folders out from one of the desk draws before placing them on the table, the echoes vibrating throughout the room.

With a smug smile, Peter picked up the first one before opening it up as he sprawled further, propping his feet on the table. Stiles struggled to keep his eye-roll internal.

“Genim Stiles Stilinski. 25 years old. Native of Beacon Hills. Mother Claudia Stilinski, Father John Stilinski. Both deceased sadly. ADHD. Ran away at 17 with Scott McCall before starting in San Fran before locating to LA then moving along before settling in Detroit, managing to build up a fortune while evading the Fed’s.” Peter whistled as he closed the file “Impressive.”

Stiles nodded “Yes it is.” He lent forward in his chair. “Not as impressive as some of your guys but still….”

At Peter’s inquisitive look, Stiles stood and began to pace the room with his eyes never leaving Peter’s. “I must say, it is a striking arsenal of personnel that you have decided to arm yourself with since the unfortunate passing of your nieces. Though I have wondered why they have passed away but your nephew still lives but hey, who am I to get in the way of a family disagreement.” 

Stiles noticed Peter’s jaw clench as his hands tightened into fists. He was right, the nephew was a fault and would be one he was going to utilize when the time was right. But that was for later.

“I have to admit, I was impressed when I heard about Lydia Martin. She is beautiful but so much more. Smart, talented and driven. I have heard Harvard is not an easy place to get a first from and personally chemistry never did it for me but my, the things that girl can do with a lab is remarkable. How she mixes the chemicals and different compounds to make something new is inspiring. Saying that, it’s a wonder how the Fed’s haven’t figured out where the lab is. I mean, under the old Hale house isn’t exactly hidden but I suppose it is private property. Well the property of somebody called Matt Dahler but enough to keep them off the property I suppose. I suppose it’s just a coincidence that this Matt guy is a well-known john in the area? One that hasn’t been seen for over 4 years?”

Stiles paused as he saw Peter’s pose transform from smug to interested, leaning forward with his hands rested on the table. The man was starting to realise that, despite his ever youthful look, Stiles was no fool. He continued

“I like Danny. There I said it. And I understand why you have him in your employment. Technology was never your strong point was it Peter? You are more of a tactical man, much like myself. What that boy can find about anyone is not something to be ignored. Then there are your newest recruits. I believe they are known as Ethen and Aiden….” Peter’s eyes widened at the last bit of information. “Yeah, only came to you a few days ago but everyone needs a bit of muscle and I think they will do. Little hint for you, keep an eye out for Ethan and Danny. I see them having a future with each other. Tis sweet that you managed to bring them together.”

The look of surprise didn’t leave Peter’s face as Stiles sank down into the seat, leaning forward to level a blank glare at Peter.

“You did your research Mr. Hale and I did mine. I’m not interested in one-up man ship, I’m interested in business so tell me what you propose so I can be on my way.”

Rather than be put out, Peter burst into a hearty laugh. “I like you Stiles. I think we would work well in a partnership. So this is what I propose. You and Mr. McCall come here. He works with my team and you work with me. I want you and your skills here.”

Stiles pretended to lull the thought over in his head. “I want 50% of the profits.”

Peter shook his head with an amused smile. “30%”

Stiles made to stand. “Peter, if I’m going to operate here it has to be worth my time. That offer is a joke and we both know it.”

“45%”

Stiles settled himself back into his seat as Peter fell into his bluff. “45% and control of the logistics of anything we do. This will work better if you are the face of the operation while I control the back area. That way everybody recognizes that the Hale family are still in control and it is as strong as ever. Half of the battle is won by the fact that we have a Hale.”

Peter smirked as he rose and extended a hand. “We have a deal.”

Stiles shook his hand and turned to walk out the door before Peter called him back. When he turned he saw that the boy from earlier had migrated to Peter’s side, knelt on the floor as Peter shamelessly pulled himself out of his trousers and forced the boy down onto his hardening cock. Peter rose a brow, keeping his focus on Stiles as he controlled the boys head as he blew him.

“Both yours and Scott’s parents died due to actions taken by my sister and her husband. You expect me to believe you have no hard feelings?”

Stiles smirked at Peter as he turned to face the door, sparing him a glance over his shoulder. “We both know that people like you and me see family as a hinderance. If anything, I should thank them for setting me free. Scott doesn’t see it that way but you will find that Scott….is a very easy man to persuade. Now if you don’t mind, it’s time for me to find something relaxing to do with the rest of my night.”

And that he did. With a tall, muscled blonde who moan and cried underneath him for the better part of the night

* * *

_Over the years, many things stayed constant in their relationship and sex was one of them. As Derek thrust into the man below him, he had to concede that this aspect was as fantastic as it had been in their early days. Derek watched as Stiles’ back arched with each graze to his prostate as Derek hammered into him, letting his frustration take the form of sex. Luckily for Derek, Stiles had never been one for sentimental love making, preferring the rough passion to the slow thrusts. Broken from his thoughts by a moan, Derek utilized his position to drag his tongue along Stiles’ spine: tasting him. Stiles was anything but a pliant partner as he began to push back against Derek, making the slap of skin echo through the room. Broken groans and mantras of ‘harder, faster’ broke through the repetitive slaps which began to pick up pace._

_Derek inhaled as he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him further into him as he rose them to their knees. As gravity helped him to impale Stiles on his cock, Derek ran his nose along the stretch of muscle along his partners shoulder before harshly biting down. It was enough to push Stiles over the edge, his ass trapping Derek in a constrictive vice as he came with a moan. The extra pressure was enough to push an orgasm out of Derek as he felt Stiles wrap his fingers around strands of hair and pull, forcing his face further into his neck until he was unable to tell where he finished and Stiles began. He said nothing as they collapsed onto the bed, Derek still settled within him._

_The echoes of deep breaths now filled the room as both men tried to regain their senses. It didn’t take long for the breathing of one of the men to transform into soft snores. Derek held back a snort: like clockwork Stiles had fallen asleep like usual. It was just something he did._

_He gave it a while before he gently left the bed, making sure not to disturb the sleeping man. Derek liked looking at him like this, when his guard was down and mind was shut off. In sleep, Stiles looked so much younger then he was. Innocent._

_Derek had to walk away when his thoughts strayed that far, knowing Stiles was a lot of things but innocent was not one of them._

_Like he had done for so many nights, he sat on the couch and lost himself within a book. He wasn’t aware of time until a set of hands roused him from the plot as they settled on his shoulders, thumbs stroking the side of his neck. It was only then he realised that the sun had started to permeate the skyline._

_Stiles rested his chin on the top of Derek’s head, a weight to ground him into the present._

_“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t been sleeping recently.” He paused as his hands began to massage the tense shoulders. “Do we need to speak to Deaton and get you something to help you sleep again?”_

_Derek forcefully shook his head. He had spent the best part of the year taking the pills Deaton had given them and had to battle with Stiles to stop taking them. He didn’t like how they felt and Stiles had said he didn’t like how they turned Derek into a zombie, but would take it over seeing Derek struggle to sleep with the nightmares._

_“No. It’s fine. I just need to stop napping during the day. Serves me right for trying to watch your shitty indie films.”_

_Derek hoped that it was enough to satisfy his protective partner. He figured he was successful when Stiles planted a lingering kiss to the top of his head._

_The other man rested his head on his shoulder, turning so his lips brushed against his neck. “I would do anything for you, you know that right? You are my weakness.” Stiles whispered as he placed a ghost of a kiss on the shell of his ear._

_Derek swears he could feel the room chill when Stiles stood and removed all contact. The moment of tenderness gone._

_“Come back to bed Derek. It is too early to be awake.”_

_Derek waited until he heard Stiles turn away before he followed. He knew he was Stiles weakness and he knew Stiles would go to extreme lengths to protect his weaknesses._

_He also knew that once Stiles decided something was his, he would never let them go._


	4. Chapter 4

Before Stiles began to work with Peter he had always considered himself a cold and calculating man. He quickly realised he had nothing on Peter. While he remained stoic when it came to the more violent aspects of business, Peter relished in it.

 

He enjoyed the pain he caused and more often than not, went out of his way to drag out the suffering he inflicted. Whatever Stiles’ thoughts on it, Peter had a way of getting things done.

 

However Peter was also settled with what they were doing. He had no plans for expansion: his only concern was protecting what he already had. This is where Stiles stepped in.

 

Where Peter settled, Stiles drove and pushed the Hale name forward to the point it had been during the peak of the old packs power. He found a confidant in Lydia, a person who shared his drive to be the best and between the two of them and the utilization of Danny, Scott, Aiden and Ethen the Hale pack became unstoppable.

 

Stiles felt a sense of achievement when their leak within the FBI revealed that the agents focus was now on both he and Peter. He and Lydia often spent nights on end going over the dossier that the agents had started to compile on the pack, debating details with each other.

 

“ADHD?” Lydia would question.

 

“They took my lack of attention as ADHD rather than the fact I just plain wasn’t interested.” Was the answer.

 

Unlike Peter, Stiles was open with the pack about his life. He had nothing to hide and he knew by pretending to be on level with everybody else, when the time came they would be on his side rather than Peter’s. Lydia was the only other member to have close contact with Hale. Scott made it his mission to be nowhere near the man and Peter had deemed Danny and the twins too far beneath him to be bothered with. However everyone knew that if you wanted to get to Peter, Stiles was the man to go to.

 

Within the first year alone, Stiles had proved his worth a million times over and as a result Peter had opened up to him. Stiles let him believe that he had found a common ally. In the end it would be his down fall but as it stood Stiles needed to prove himself just a bit more before he could take over. He wasn’t going to do all this just for it to be taken away in a few months’ time.

 

It was no surprise to him when Peter called him up to his office for a chat. This was formality as Peter asked Stiles how things were, Stiles told him plans for expansion and after Stiles implemented the plans while Peter drank and bedded men. It hadn’t gone un-noticed by Stiles that Peter had a type: always dark haired with green eyes. Stiles had no such preference. As long as they had a dick he was game. Wasn’t like any of them were expected to stay for breakfast.

 

Another day, another dollar.

 

Stiles let himself into the main office of the ‘full moon’ and settled himself down. He and Peter never bothered with manners or pleasantries and this was no different. If Stiles had learnt anything since moving to Chicago, it was that Peter was definitely not the driving force behind the pack. No: the man was more interested in his own vendettas rather than the gain to be had - the power they could have. No, now Stiles was the driving force.

 

“So, what do you want?” Stiles looked expectedly at Peter, waiting for the man to demand to latest acquisitions and profits. It was the only interest he had in pack activities apart from the times where his face was needed for intimidation tactics.

 

Except today Stiles could sense things were different. Peter was usually brash and snarky whereas today he was subdued as he flicked through a file in his hands.

 

“You and me Stiles….we are the same. We understand each other and have a mutual trust because we both know what it’s like. I knew from the moment I heard about you that we are kindred spirits. Not even Scott could compare to the bond you and me have...”

 

Stiles honestly struggled to keep a straight face. He and Peter were nothing alike. Peter was pathetic and Stiles was far from it. And Stiles would take Scott a thousand times over Peter. Stiles would take Scott over the whole pack and not think twice about it.

 

He was brought back to the present when the folder Peter had been fingering was suddenly placed in front of him on the desk.

 

“Don’t get me wrong Stiles. I am trusting you with my most prized possession here…” Peter let the sentence tail off as Stiles picked up the folder and opened it up.

The first thing that drew his attention was the picture. It was of a man, definitely taken without his knowledge. It was a full body shot which showcased his build, looking to be around 6’0. His academy shirt clung to his body, showing off muscles which had been developed over time with hard work. His dark hair was subtly styled which matched his striking face. Even if Stiles wasn’t normally keen on facial hair, this guy suited his short stubble.

 

Sliding his gaze to Peter, Stiles would bet any money that the guy’s eyes were green.

 

Moving the picture, he started to read the bio of the guy. To his credit, he hid his surprise in when he read the name ‘Derek Hale’. Before he could read anymore, he closed the file and placed it back on the table to fix Peter with a look.

 

“Explain.”

 

Peter sighed as he rose to pour himself another drink. “I need you to watch over him. I can’t and I need someone I can trust until the time is right.”

 

Stiles grunted. “I’m not a fucking babysitter Peter.”

 

Peter turned to glare at Stiles, a fire in his eyes which Stiles hadn’t seen before. That was when Stiles realised Derek was the key to taking Peter down. “You will fucking do as I say Stilinski!”

 

Stiles gave no reaction as he waited for Peter to calm down. Peter needed him for this, otherwise he wouldn’t have given him the information in the first place.

 

Peter finally composed himself. “He is mine. Always was and always will be but I need him looked after and watched until he has got this silly idea of independence out of his head. Derek has always been stubborn like that…” Peter smiled to himself. Stiles could officially confirm this was the creepiest conversation he had ever had in his life. But never let it be said that when he saw an opening, Stiles Stilinski was one to let it slip through his fingers.

 

Stiles walked around the desk towards Peter and took a seat on the mahogany next to him. “Peter, I need to know what is happening so I can give this my proper attention. I can see this means a lot to you. Last thing I want to do is fail you. I mean, Derek is already in danger by just having the name he does…” Stiles let the implication hang heavy in the air, knowing that a perceived threat to Derek could be what tips Peter over the edge. He was right.

 

“He is mine. He always was. The plan was to take him away when the time was right. Have him with me and working for me. You see a boy like Derek would….he was and still is valuable. He is mine to keep and mine to share. I will be the envy of the world with him. People would have him but knew he would go home with me. But see, I was silly. I made my move too early, before he realised his purpose in life.”

 

Peter paused as he took a large gulp of his drink before he continued.

 

“He left before I could catch him and every time I have tried to take him back to where he should be, he has fought me. He has this puerile notion that he can build a life away from me. He can’t and he won’t. So now I have to be careful. He knows I’m watching him so the plan won’t work. I need it to be somebody he doesn’t know but somebody who I can trust with him. That person is you.”

When Stiles left the office, he had agreed to take on the responsibility of Derek. As he made his way to the apartment he and Scott shared, he felt the excitement build. He knew somehow, this was the beginning of the end.

 

As he walked into the living room, his euphoria spread to his face. Scott stared at him until Stiles flung the folder onto his lap.

 

“Fuck is this?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles replied as he gazed out the window. “That Scott. That is Hale’s downfall.”

 

He knew the moment Scott realised just who Derek was by the sharp inhale.

 

After a few minutes, Scott spoke up. “So what’s the plan?”

 

Stiles exhaled, watching as his breath steamed up the glass pane in front of him. “We wait. Peter has a plan to get Derek back. When he is close, when he thinks he is about to get Derek back, we take it away from him.”

 

Scott breathed deeply. “How do you mean?”

 

Stiles gave a morbid laugh “We kill the nephew.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Derek tried to not think of Peter. He had spent what was meant to be the best part of his life hiding from a man who was inherently meant to care and protect him. He had analysed every moment of the night that changed his life over and over again, trying to figure out what he had done to make Peter think it was…ok to have those urges with him._

_He drew a blank every single time._

_But it was hard when he looked around the apartment and saw pictures. Stiles had tried to be nice and framed a few pictures of Derek over the years. It was a nice sentiment but ruined when Derek knew that they had to have come from Peter’s personal collection. From when he could remember, Peter liked to take pictures of him. Nothing sinister, just pictures of Derek doing everyday things and special events like his birthdays or from his first day at school. When he was growing up, Peter seemed to be the only one that cared._

_Then he tarnished it. Every good memory he had growing up - most of which involved Peter - has been turned into ash. His parents had never cared so when Peter showed a diminutive bit of compassion, Derek leapt at it._

_Stiles always said that he couldn’t have done anything to encourage the man, Peter was twisted and Derek was lucky Stiles was there before Peter really hurt him. He had no doubt that Stiles was telling the truth. He knew fine well what his uncle was capable of._

_The first time he had seen the desperate side of Peter was the night after Derek had been with his first John. Peter and some thugs had accosted him on his way back to the shelter. Peter had his thugs hold Derek down as he beat him, yelling at him that he was ruining things. Peter had grabbed his face, placing a harsh kiss on his lips before telling the armed help to put him in the trunk._

_Derek was lucky the guys decided not to tie him up as he popped the trunk when he felt the car stop. Again luckily for him, they were still in the city meaning he could escape before the guys had even gotten out the car. But the close call had awakened something in Derek. He called it The Fear._

_He knew Peter could attack at any time so spent his life looking over his shoulder until the day arrived where the danger of Peter was destroyed._

_But since that day, Derek spent his time looking over his shoulder for someone else. Even if he could leave, he knew he would be living with the same Fear. Back to the beginning._

_He couldn’t - wouldn't - do it all over again._

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles took to his new responsibility with gusto. Well as much gusto as he was able to. He watched as the man was accepted into the FBI and as he settled into his role. He wasn’t an agent yet, too fresh on the scene but he was working his way up.

 

Luckily, Derek was so focused on achieving what he wanted he never noticed the constant trail he had. Either that or he was looking for people who were just not Stiles. He is sure it is the second reason. Stiles was intimidating but he knew the tricks to blend into the back ground.

 

If Stiles was to compare it to anything, it would be like an obsession. He became obsessed with Derek, with his life which was he was eventually going to end.

 

It started off going to plan. Stiles tracked the man while he and Lydia took turns in dealing with the business. Danny was tasked with compiling a biography of Derek, one which wasn’t tinted with Peter’s hand. Stiles wanted to know the real Derek, not the idolized version Peter had given him.

 

He couldn’t take him down without knowing everything: that would just be a sloppy job. That and including the pack in the process would show them that Stiles trusted them, more so then Peter. That’s was the beginning of turning their loyalty from Hale to himself.

 

Peter had been away from pack business more so then usual and Stiles just knew it was because of his plan for Derek. Stiles wasn’t concerned despite Scott’s protest. Peter had confided in him and would continue to do so while Stiles proved that he could be trusted. He had no doubt that when the time came, Peter would let slip what he had intended for his nephew and when it would happen.

 

That would be when Stiles hit.

 

But until that time, Stiles could indulge himself. At the moment, he was simply sitting and watching his target. He wasn’t silly enough to deny that - if things were different – he would definitely be fucking the man into the ground. There was something about Derek which had Stiles momentarily sympathizing with Peter.

 

He wanted to shoot himself when he had those thoughts.

 

Yes the man was pretty. The pictures didn’t do him justice in any shape but Stiles knew looks were a vapid quality to somebody. However there were times when Derek would be doing something simple like reading where Stiles had to wonder if he had ever seen something so perfect.

 

He wanted to put a stop to it. He NEEDED to put a stop to it so he switched things up. He wasn’t Peter. So that’s when the rest of the pack took turns in observing the man.

 

Shockingly enough, it was Scott who started to question Derek’s role in Peter’s life. Stiles knew he was in trouble when he found it hard to argue back.

 

“I just….Stiles something about this doesn’t feel right.”

 

He spared him a brief glance before drawing his focus back to the accounts. “You don’t want to kill him? You don’t want to make Peter pay for what he did?”

 

He couldn’t see Scotts face as he sat in contemplation. “Stiles. I don’t. Can we at least consider another way?”

 

Stiles placed the paperwork down with a sigh as he levelled a cool gaze at his friend. “This is the best chance we have.” He had to admit the argument was weak.

 

Scott leant forward. “Please just…if anybody can come up with another way, you can. I can’t explain it but it just doesn’t feel right.”

 

Stiles rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “Leave it with me. Get a meeting with everyone else for tomorrow night. Keep it low, last thing we need is for Peter to get wind.”

 

He spent the next day watching Derek some more. The man must have had a day off as he spent it down at the park with his dog. He had to figure it out: what it was about this man who had this effect on everyone.

 

He wasn’t special. He had no disconcerting traits which endeared him to people. If anything from what Stiles could see, he was stand-offish, rude, impersonal and a brute.

 

So. What. The. Fuck. Was. It?!

 

 

+++

 

 

He was annoyed by the time he met up with the rest of the pack, still at a loss as to why this man who he had never spoken to was starting to get under his skin. Hoping he could distract himself with some old fashioned business, Stiles seated himself beside Scott and looked around the rest of the pack members.

 

The atmosphere felt tense as everyone exchanged side glances. Feeling the aura build to a crescendo, Stiles finally broke it. “Well? What do you have for me?”

 

Danny cleared his throat as he turned to face Stiles from the computer screen he was usually glued to. “Finished the dossier on Derek…”

 

His interest was sparked as he gestured for Danny to continue, however it was Lydia who took the reins. “Derek James Hale, born on Christmas day and the middle child of him, Laura and Cora. Our intel says that growing up the family tried to get him into the business but he never took to it….”

 

“Who is our intel?” Stiles asked, knowing if the source was faulty then every speck of information was probably wrong.

 

“Deaton. He has access to interview transcripts. Well, he has gained access anyway so really, this is all from Derek himself. When the family realised that Derek was the weak link of the family they shunted him aside. Probably figured if he was afraid then he wouldn’t betray them. In any case he was isolated until he ran away. He was 15 when he managed to break free after a…incident with Peter.”

 

Scott shuffled in his seat. “What incident?”

 

Lydia looked directly at Stiles. “He tried to rape him. Got very close as well before Derek managed to fight him off.” The grimace on her face was reflected in everyone else’s. “When he left, he spent a few years on the streets selling himself. Eventually he managed to get an apartment and worked towards graduating before showing interest in the force. He said he wanted to right the wrongs of his family and show he was different. The fact he is a Hale probably helped him become noticed and he was snapped up by the fed’s as soon as they could get him. Throughout all that, he managed to give Peter the slip numerous times and survived a smear campaign from his sisters. It’s actually impressive that he managed to get as far as he did…”

 

Scott whistled. “Guys a fighter, have to give him that.”

 

Stiles nodded in agreement. “Indeed he is.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_While Derek was hesitant in stepping foot in the outside world, over time he had become comfortable outside his and Stiles’ apartment. The house the pack lived in was huge: Large enough to accommodate everybody with room to spare. He and Derek had the whole of the top floor while everyone shared the rest. Downstairs was used mainly for business meetings and the basement…..well Derek hadn’t stepped foot down there since Jackson. Took him along time to get those images out of his head._

_Derek liked to sit in the large conference room when it was deserted and just watch the world from the bay window. His plan was to do that when he realised the door was closed: signifying people were in there._

_He knew they were on about pack trade, even after all the years he had been here it was still an aspect of Stiles’ life that he wasn’t privy too. Not that he wanted to be, but sometimes it felt like another barrier keeping him segregated. Hell, even Isaac was involved and he hadn’t been around much longer then Derek._

_But then again, Isaac wasn’t banging the boss._

_He was content to move along until raised voices echoed through under the door. He could tell two of the voices belonged to Scott and Lydia but struggled to place the third. He was floored when he realised the third was his partner._

_Never once had Stiles ever raised his voice. His normal, dead-pan tone was enough to get his point across. Sliding closer to the door, Derek tried to gauge what had got the other man so upset._

_“…..not happening Lydia….”_

_“..so stupid…”_

_“….are not going to let this go. They have been looking for him for years….”_

_“…rid of them…”_

_“….Reyes and Boyd…”_

_Derek staggered back when a loud explosion of noise rattled through, the door vibrating with it. “I DON’T CARE! THEY WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!”_

_Derek froze when he sensed somebody behind him, turning slowly to come face-to-face with one of the twins. Derek tried to be nonchalant in the face of the guy who knew what he had been up to._

_“So, what’s going on?” Derek asked, not at all confident he would receive an answer. He was very surprised when he did._

_“Feds are closing in. Seems your ex-partners are determined to destroy us anyway they can and their target is you.”_

_Derek shrugged. “Don’t see how that impacts you.”_

_Ethan snorted. “Really? You don’t see how taking you away will weaken Stiles? If Stiles goes, the whole pack goes.”_

_Derek couldn’t gather any words so simply turned and walked away, back to his asylum._

 


	6. Chapter 6

If Stiles thought he was obsessed before then he had no idea what he could call his feelings now. Derek seemed to consume his every moment and, for once, he was at a loss on what to do. Before, he could reason it was simply due to a pretty face but after hearing Danny’s findings he began to realise there was something more to this man then meets the eye. Something even Peter seemed to have overlooked.

 

Derek was a fighter. He was strong. The only other people Stiles had respected that much where his parents. Life had dealt him a shitty hand but Derek had done what he needed to, to make the best of himself.

 

Stiles appreciated that.

 

After spending more time with Danny and gaining details from intimate talks with Peter, Stiles began to fully realise just what the man had been through since he left home. He now began to understand the looks of suspicion, the air of hesitancy and the press of loneliness he had every day he woke up. But he also saw somebody who took pleasure and happiness out of little things.

 

Ultimately, Stiles saw Derek. Not the man who was tied to a family by name only. Not the man who had degraded himself to make ends meet and not the man who spent his life as the fixation of somebody else. No, he saw the jewel this man was.

 

Stiles found himself becoming jealous of Peter. Jealous of that fact that even for a short time, Peter had the attention of this man. Attention that Stiles wanted.

 

He tried to fight it, tried to find an iota of Derek which he found sickening but came up blank each time. And each time, Stiles’ irritation with himself grew. He tried to be methodical with his reasoning as to why the man spoke to him. He was good looking, he was smart and he was resourceful: He wasn’t weak. The man was confident in himself and his abilities which made him powerful.

 

Truth be told, Derek was beautiful and Stiles was beginning to have a hard time focusing on anything but him and Stiles knew he was beginning to slip.

 

Scott had tried to broach the subject with him a number of times but was swiftly told to leave it be. It was Lydia however who pointed out a potential flaw.

 

“You know if Peter realises, he will kill you. Don’t doubt that.”

 

Stiles turned to look at the petite redhead who had disturbed him from his latest task. He shrugged with an air of nonchalance. “Don’t know what you mean.”

 

Lydia snorted. “Sure you don’t. Just remember if you push him, both you and Derek are in the firing line.”

 

Stiles hesitated before he guided Lydia into a separate room and closed the door. “I know what I’m doing…”

 

“No.” Lydia interrupted. “Not in this you don’t. You are getting involved and compromising everything.”

 

Stiles turned to face the opposite way from her judgmental look. “I… Look this is new to me. I have never felt this way. Part of me want to keep him safe and part of me wants to kill him so his suffering ends, because he will suffer. Peter will never let him go”

 

Stiles felt Lydia’s breath ghost over the nape of his neck. “Then get rid of the obstacle. Don’t think you are the only one who feels that it is time for a change.”

 

Stiles smirked, knowing that things were finally falling into place. Yes, Derek was an unforeseen obstacle but Stiles was always somebody to think on his feet.

 

 

+++

 

 

For once, Derek was at home for more than a few hours. It was an intricate detail Stiles had picked up over his time of observing. Derek never liked to be cooped up at home for too long, opting to either take the dog to the park or sit at a café when he had time. Stiles could never understand it until he took notice of the man at home.

 

He never had the sparks of joy that caused his eyes to go from dull to the most fluorescent green anybody had ever seen. If anything, the ever present melancholy which followed Derek around seemed to coagulate when he returned to the house. It didn’t take a brain surgeon to see that Derek was lonely. Stiles may be wired differently but he could understand basic human emotion. He, despite everything, was never lonely. If he didn’t have his parents then he always had Scott where as it was plain to see Derek had nobody.

 

The only people Derek came across were people who wanted to destroy him for circumstances he had no say in. He had no say in the family he was born into, the uncle who wouldn’t give up, the colleagues who hated him out of jealousy or the criminals who wanted to hurt him due to the career path he had taken. Make no mistake, there had been a few.

 

Stiles had seen to it that they hadn’t laid a hand on him. It started due to the fact that Stiles needed the man alive so he could be the one to end it all but then it developed for reasons still unknown. He needed to let this infatuation run its course before he threw the man to the wolves. Once Derek was out of his system, then he could go back to normal.

 

But until that time came, Stiles was free to let his imagination run wild. With that, he bent over and tied a scarf to the fence which circled the perimeter of Derek’s property. It would stay hidden unless somebody was actively looking for it but wouldn’t pose a problem for an animal, say a dog, to find it.

 

After all, the dog would have to get used to Stiles if he was going to keep coming over uninvited.

 

 

+++

 

 

He waited for the fixation to leave. He did everything to satisfy his curiosity to get it to pass quicker but it never did and he couldn’t understand why. Even going into the man’s house didn’t seem to quell the tide of curiosity. If anything, it made him that much more interesting.

 

The dog was no problem. After a few weeks of training him to accept Stiles’ scent as identifiable, Stiles only needed to pay her a bit of attention and give her food before she began to welcome him with sloppy kisses and an incessantly wagging tail. At least he knew now that it took time to get her on somebodies side, another method of protection for Derek.

 

He took his time getting his fill of the man’s home. In parts it reminded him so very much of the home he grew up in. Stiles could see it was compensating for the lack of warmth he had when he was a child, another way of Derek fighting against the name he was born into. Looking through the extensive book collection, he could see that Derek had an eclectic taste ranging from historical to trashy romance. Stiles snorted when he realised that the romance ones were the most used. It proved again that Derek was different from most others.

 

Climbing the stairs, Stiles entered the master bedroom and was quickly overcome with a scent that could only be described as overtly masculine. It sent the blood in his body down south and he could feel himself hardening quicker than he ever had done before. Picking up a pillow, Stiles deeply inhaled and sighed as he confirmed that the smell was Derek himself. He felt light headed as he realised this was the closest he had ever come to the guy who made his head think ludicrous thoughts. Replacing the pillow, Stiles turned to walk away but not before bending to pick up a discarded t-shirt.

 

Nobody needed to know he walked out the house with it firmly grasped in his fist.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Derek had taken a few days to mull over Ethan’s words. He thought about his situation a lot but had never considered that he could be a weapon against Stiles, a way to break him. The imagery alone was enough to make him cling a bit closer to the man when they were touching._

_He may not like what Stiles has done but he couldn’t be used against him like that. He wouldn’t let that happen. He knew, whatever he did, he was trapped. All options available to him ended in misery to somebody: Either him or Stiles. Breathing deeply, Derek accepted that something had to change. He just wasn’t sure what yet._

_Deciding to get some fresh air to clear his head, Derek descended the stair case to the ground floor and made to walk out the patio door but was halted as an ear-piercing screamed echoed through the floor boards._

_Even after the noise dissipated, Derek could still feel it vibrating through his bones as his stomach felt like it had turned to concrete. Turning to the doorway which still haunted his dreams, he noticed that the entryway to the basement had been left open._

_He knew he should leave it alone even as his feet started to draw closer to the darkness. Brain screaming at him to go back upstairs to his apartment as he silently descended. Derek knew that this was going to change his life, to push him one way or the other._

_Even though he had only been down to the basement once, his feet seemed to know where to take him as he wandered through the corridor in a trance. Reaching the closed metal door, a trembling hand drew forward to open it wide to unveil a sight which he had replayed so many times before._

_Body handing from chains wrapped around a large metal grate just as Jackson had done before. For a second, Derek thought he had gone back in time, back to when this had all began but he started to see variances in the detail through the pale spotlight laminating the grisly sight._

_Long blonde hair in replacement of a short cut, breasts instead of a toned chest. A woman covered in blood and bruises instead of a clean male but the similarities were the same. Both people Derek knew, both people Derek had worked with._

_Derek’s breath stuck in his chest as he precariously walked towards Erica, holding his breath as he waited for her to inhale on her own. An inhale which never came. He couldn’t even take his eyes off of her as Stiles walked into his periphery, his partner covered in blood._

_Stiles simply stood still and observed, no remorse on his face for what he had done. No emotion what so ever. The edgy standstill lasted for what felt like forever before Stiles turned to face the limp body impaled on his wall._

_“Go back upstairs Derek.” He simply stated, voice a dark void like his eyes had been not moments before._

_Derek couldn’t move. Even when he closed his eyes the imagery wouldn’t leave him. He thought he could hear the blood as it dripped from the corpse onto the equally cold floor. He was brought out of his trance when a tacky hand snatched his chin, drawing his vision away from the body onto the man in front of him. To the impassive orbs._

_“Derek. Do as I say and go upstairs.”_

_Stiles pushed Derek away, snapping him out of his stupor as he turned and ran up the stairs and back to the apartment, bloody imprint of a hand drying on his face._


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles continued with his weekly visits to Derek’s abode, keen eye observe any changes to detail. Derek had started to make waves at work, breaking more and more cases. As a result, he was handed cases with higher caliber and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little proud. The man more than deserved it. However as a result, he received more ire from his colleagues. One of them in particular was starting to annoy Stiles. More so when he had heard through the grapevine the same guy was now attempting to dig into Derek’s past.

 

Fortunately for this Jackson guy, Stiles had more pressing issues at hand.

 

Their leak with the Feds had confirmed that, which the expansion and development of the Hale pack, they had assigned an agent to solely focus on their dealings. From the sounds of it, Lahey was good and could potentially cause problems. Stiles had tasked Scott with finding out more but has soon realised his mistake when Scott became dewy eyed whenever the man’s name was mentioned. With an equally abysmal back story as Derek, Stiles could see how Scott was falling into murky waters with the agent.

 

However that was an issue for Scott to deal with - Stiles had his own business to complete. Things had been quiet on the Peter front. He knew Hale was planning something big, even without Danny flagging up that large sums of money were being withdrawn from the pack account. Stiles just didn’t know what.

 

It was a few months after the first withdrawal that Peter had messaged him with an address with a date and time. As Stiles drove out of the city and into a woodland area, he tried to guess what Peter was up to. Part of him suspected that Peter had figured out his obsession with Derek and was going to get payback but Stiles brushed the idea away. Peter couldn’t afford to lose him and they both knew it.

 

People had suspected for a long time that Peter was not the big bad they thought he was. It took nothing for Stiles to make them realise just who actually was in charge: Who they really had to fear. Stiles finally had all the pieces in play. He had the power, the respect and the pack behind him. All that was left now was to finalise the time when he could bring Peter down.

 

He had been driving for around 3 hours and he knew his fuse was starting to wear thin. The past hour itself had just been on a dirt-track road and he hadn’t seen any sign of life since he past the last town an hour and a half ago. He had no idea just how deep into the woodland he was but he knew it was pretty fucking deep. Just as Stiles was about to turn back, a sprawling mansion suddenly appeared in his eye line. As Stiles drove closer, he saw Peter standing in front of his latest acquisition, more conceited than ever before.

 

The silence itself was like a punch in the gut. Nothing sounded out here, not even the birds. Walking up to Peter, the man opened his arms wide to showcase the building.

 

“Thinking of relocating are we Peter?” Stiles asked as Peter led him through the wooden front door and into the empty foyer, noise resounding through the air as Peter closed the door behind him.

 

“Possibly. Call it my own version of the Tower of London.”

 

Stiles frowned at the comparison as Peter led him through the house. It was large enough to hold at least 10 people with room to spare but as he inspected it further, he notices it wasn’t a home but a fortress. A prison.

 

Every single window was locked with metal mesh encasing the window panes. Scrutinizing it closer, Stiles noticed that the locks were unbreakable and so was the glass. Passing the door to the patio outside, Stiles also noticed that they too were locked.

 

Stiles whistled as he walked to the front door and inspected it. As he thought, solid oak with industrial bolts screwed in all along the side “Worried about a break in are we?” Opening the door, he noticed the pattern of the locks were repeated on the outside of the door as well “or a break out?”

 

He turned to Peter with a questioning look, the man becoming even more arrogant then before. “Can never be too careful with treasures Mr. Stilinski”

 

Stiles followed the man as a sinking feeling started to settle inside of him, a feeling which increased in intensity as he followed Hale downstairs into the basement. Rounding the corner into the next room, Stiles cackled “Into a bit of BDSM are we Hale?”

 

Walking around, he took in the sight of all the separate implements Peter had decorated the room with. Rope, chains, cuffs, whips, gags….you name it, Peter had it. Stiles was inspecting the sling which took center stage of the room when Peter settled next to him.

 

“I call this the training room in my head. I have to teach him to give me what I want after all.”

 

Stiles hand stilled as Peter turned to walk towards the corner to inspect a cage. Following Peter with his eyes, Stiles kept his voice calm. “Derek I suppose?”

 

Peter laughed. “Who else?”

 

Stiles nodded to himself as he examined the rest of the room. “Do I want to know your plans?”

 

Peter shrugged. “Luckily people are willing pay lot of money to get at an ex-agent so it will double as a way to break him but make money as well. Once he learns his place, I can trust him upstairs while I’m away working. As I’m sure you have noticed the place is solid so he isn’t giving me the slip again. It’s perfect.”

 

It was the first time he had ever seen Peter with a genuine smiles and that just unsettled him even more.

 

“So when are you planning on bringing him in? I take it you will need to be here for the first phase so I need to know when you are deciding to leave.”

 

“Next week. I would rather it was sooner but some more modifications need to take place. Last thing we need is for him to die while trying to find his way back to the main road.”

 

Stiles paused to turn to face the man. “That soon?”

 

Peter nodded. “Everything is set up. The plan is about to be set in motion Stilinski.”

 

 

+++

 

 

The unsettled feeling never left Stiles as he left the house and re-entered the city limits. Peter had stayed at the house to make sure everything was secure, leaving Stiles with full run of the pack. Bursting into the full moon, he noticed that the rest of the pack had stilled. They all gave him a wide birth as he paced the floor, trying to get a grip of himself.

 

“Stiles…” Scott hesitated but was soon interrupted.

 

“He is going to take Derek soon.”

 

He wasn’t sure who inhaled, but he felt it along with the clench in his stomach as it hit him what was about to happen.

 

“Dude….are we sure about this?” Danny questioned. Stiles stopped and stared at the man in disbelief before spotting that everyone else in the room wore the same look. One of compassion and sympathy. Be it for himself or for Derek, he wasn’t sure.

 

“Stiles. We don’t have to do this.” Scott tried to argue before Lydia stepped forward.

 

“This isn’t ok. You know this or else you wouldn’t be reacting like this. Stiles he doesn’t deserve this. Peter is a monster and Derek doesn’t stand a chance…”

 

“And what would you have me do?!” Stiles argued. “I can’t protect him from Peter, he is too sure about this! 15 years he has had to plan.”

 

Stiles seemed to snap when Scott sent him a look of pity. “Why do you all care anyway?!”

 

Danny rose from his chair. “Because we can see he means….something to you. That and we all… Stiles we have looked over him as much as you have. We have seen what he has done and what he has been through. We respect him enough to know he doesn’t deserve what Peter has in store. Look, whatever you do we are 100% behind you. Not Peter. You”

 

“We will do what you ask and we won’t question what you decide to do just please think about this.” Lydia interjected.

 

Stiles hesitated, knowing they were right. Looking up, he fixed Scott with a stare. “Ok. Ok, you are right.” Walking behind the bar, Stiles pulled out the gun and checked it was loaded before moving towards the door.

 

They were right. He had to stop this.

 

 

+++

 

 

He was in the perfect position. One twitch of his finger and the problem would be gone. He had been going to the shooting ranch since he could hold a gun with his dad so Stiles knew he wouldn’t miss. He would make it painless, Derek wouldn’t even feel a thing.

 

Raising his gun, Stiles zoned in on his target. Hands weren’t as steady as normal but it didn’t matter, it would be done in a few seconds. He huffed as he lowered the gun, trying to steady his aim as he cursed.

 

This is the way it has to be. This was the humane way. If Peter got hold of Derek, he would wish for death and everybody including Stiles knew it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles leveled the gun again as for once in his life he tried to do something right. As he tried to protect somebody he had come to care for.

 

His brain screamed at him to end it all. Free Derek from Peter’s clutches while freeing himself as well.

 

Nothing happened and after a while, his chance was gone. Slumping back against the tree he had used as coverage, Stiles realised even if Derek had waited around the park for the dog for another hour, he still wouldn’t have been able to pull the trigger.

 

He swore to himself as he pocketed the gun. He would never be able to kill Derek but he couldn’t watch the man be taken. Like his parents, like Scott, Derek had managed to crawl under his skin and nothing Stiles could do would shift him. As he turned to watch Derek walk back to his home, Stiles finally accepted that Derek was his and his alone. With the realization came a sense of peace.

 

Time to implement Plan B.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Derek had been in the bath for hours. Whenever it got cold he just drained the tub slightly before topping up with hot water. It was a mini ritual. Top up, scrub until it hurt, soak, top up, scrub, soak. He was in his own world, trying to figure out what he was going to do._

_He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t share a bed with a man who would do what he had just done. Derek wasn’t stupid and he knew Stiles had done a lot worse but there was a massive difference between suspecting and having it confirmed._

_Erica was harmless. She had done nothing wrong apart from trying to protect people and she didn’t deserve a tenth of what happened to her._

_He had to leave but he knew, deep down, Stiles would never let him go. Even if he could find a way back to the city and take it from there, he would by no means ever be free. It would be Peter all over again and Derek knew that, mentally and physically he couldn’t do it again. Before he had the drive, the passion to prove Peter wrong but he didn’t have that this time. His career and everything he had worked for had gone and when he left, the life of safety and love he had craved would be gone as well._

_He had absolutely nothing left anymore. No control, no freedom and no hope._

_Part of him wondered if Ethan had been right, if the pack would fall if he left and that in itself gave him enough courage to make the decision he needed to do. He had nothing but, possibly, he could maybe do something right._

_His mind made up, he shuffled forward as Stiles sank into the bath behind him and wrapped his arms around his midsection, pulling Derek into his body heat. He tensed for a moment before he relaxed, turning slightly to bury his face into the other man’s neck._

_No reason why he can’t have a few more moments of happiness, just for a bit. If anyone can be selfish for a while, Derek supposes he could._

_He slid further into the water and Stiles relaxed along with him, fingers trailing along Derek’s rib cage as he sighed._

_“I did it to protect you. You know that right?”_

_Derek supposed that in Stiles’ own way, he did. He nodded as he laced his hands around Stiles’ wrists._

_“Your mine. I need you here and I need to keep you safe. We have gone through too much for it to be ruined now. But its ok, I have you now.”_

_Derek knew Stiles was mostly saying this to himself but it didn’t matter, for those few moments Derek felt content. He gave himself a few more minutes where he didn’t think but just enjoyed his time with the man who, just for a bit, had given him everything he wanted. No matter what happened next, Derek would always be grateful for that and he hoped that Stiles knew it._

_“I love you.”_

_A gentle kiss on his forehead and a squeeze of arms was his reply. Derek gave a rickety sigh._

_“Stiles, are they closing in on us?”_

_“Yeah” Stiles answered. “They are trying. Between Peter, Isaac, Jackson and you they are really screwing the nut.”_

_“…will they find us? Here?”_

_For once, Stiles was honest and open. “I hope not but I don’t know. We need to be ready to leave at a moment’s drop. Don’t worry, I have it all planned.”_

_Derek hesitated, knowing he was stepping on thin ice. “I can’t lose you or the pack. You are everything to me.” He meant it too. Not so much the pack but Stiles. Stiles was his everything. Stiles was also his nightmare._

_The man twisted underneath him. “What are you asking pup?”_

_Derek played with the fingers of Stiles’ hand, voice full of determination. “I want to be able to protect you. They can’t take me away without a fight and if it means taking a few of them down to be with you then I have to do it.”_

_Derek worried for a moment that he had pushed too far. Stiles sighed. “What’s brought this on?”_

_Derek looked down at the contrast of their hands “Seeing her…..it made me realise they could come at any minute and I can’t be defenseless. Not in this.”_

_Stiles locked their hands together. “Leave it with me. Now let’s get out, you look like a prune.”_

_The next day, under instruction from Stiles, Scott handed him a gun and ammunition._

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles had very little time to plan. It seemed that once he had made his mind up in regards to Derek was the time when everything went to shit.

 

He knew there had been a flirtation between Scott and Isaac and had unwisely ignored it. It wasn’t until it had turned from a simple flirtation into a full out relationship that this had become an issue. Somewhere in between, Stiles had been landed with a dead body of Lahey Senior and a request for Isaac to join the pack.

 

He had no time to scope out the new recruit so left it in the hands of Lydia and Danny. On top of that, a partnership with the Alpha pack was on the cards. They were big time players on the East Coast and were looking to expand. When Stiles was requested by Kali, he knew he was the force behind the pack. Luckily for him, things settled down by the time he had his final meet with Peter before he secluded himself. Danny and Lydia had given their approval over Isaac and now they were just waiting for confirmation to have him brought into the fold. The Alpha pack left happy with the new conglomerate between the two groups which just left him with his biggest obstacle: Peter and Derek.

 

Walking into the full moon, Stiles was pleased to see that the club was full to the rafters. Beats were banging and crowds were cheering. Depending on how tonight went, the noise would provide excellent cover.

 

Walking into the room, Stiles ignored the boy on the couch and walked straight up to Peter. “Suppose congratulations are in order. Finally all your work is ready to pay off.”

 

Peter snorted as he accepted the handshake, looking with inquisitive eyes towards the bottle of whiskey in Stiles’ hand.

 

Stiles shrugged a shoulder “What’s a celebration without a drink huh? I have it on very good authority that this is the shit so crack it open and pour a glass.”

 

Stiles placed the bottle on the table as Peter took a seat and poured out two glasses before handing one to Stiles. Chinking in cheers, Stiles was distracted by the boy on the couch before he could take a swig.

 

Standing up and walking towards him, Stiles heard the tale-tell sound of Peter refilling his glass. He reached the boy and gripped his chin to raise his head.

 

“You can have him now. I have a much better thing coming to me.”

 

Stiles ignored him as he saw someone who was the spit image of Derek as a teenager. The black eyes which encased dull green eyes and split lip only added to the picture of fresh bruises which littered his trembling body. Steeling himself, Stiles turned to Peter, knowing he was doing what needed to be done.

 

Taking a seat, Stiles lowered his untouched drink on the table and watched Peter down his second. It was only a few seconds later that the thunk of the glass dropping to the floor signified that the game was about to start. Peter stared wide-eyed as Stiles lent forward and turned to regard the child.

 

“Kid, go into his jacket and take everything in his wallet. You cover for me, you never have to see this man again. Deal?”

 

The kid nodded as he slowly shuffled to the coat before grabbing its contents and leaving the room with his clothes in hand. Stiles ignored the trail of blood down his thighs as he turned to regard Peter. Happy that the man was comfortable, Stiles walked over to the whiskey he had brought before upending it into a sink.

 

“Such a waste Peter, wouldn’t you agree? However we wouldn’t want any accidents or mishaps so it is probably for the best.”

 

Walking over to the liquor cabinet, Stiles poured himself a fresh drink before reclaiming his seat. He took a sip, hummed and placed the glass down onto the table. Tilting his head, he gently ran a hand over it.

 

“It’s nice, may have to have it once all this is done. I have plenty of room for it in my soon-to-be new home. I know you have already furnished it but I have found our tastes really don’t match.” He snorted before taking another drink. “Well that’s a lie, he have similar taste in one thing.”

 

Standing up, Stiles walked around the desk as he pulled Peter’s chair back as he took a seat on the table in front of him, knees bracketing the chair and its occupant. An occupant whose face was getting brighter with anger with every passing moment.

 

Stiles sighed in his face. “You know, I wasn’t lying when I said Lydia was amazing when you put her into a lab. What she is working on – you will love it – is this mixture between venoms. See, we couldn’t just use one as most of the venom you get eventually paralyses the respiratory system so there was a lot of tweaking to get it just right. As you can see, we managed it. See it works by making all your muscles contract to the point where there is no movement from your toes, to your mouth, to your hands. This is our first batch, you can’t move a muscle and won’t be able to for quite some time but it won’t kill you.”

 

Stiles leant forward, bracing his arms on the chair arms.

 

“Take this as a lesson Peter, next time don’t kill your whole family. They are the only ones who will properly have your back.” Stiles leant back as he folded his arms. “Oh, also don’t be part of a family who likes to lock other people’s families up and burn them to the ground. That might be a hint as well.”

 

Stiles laughed to himself as he looked around the room, muttering about redecoration. Fixing his gaze back to Peter, Stiles continued.

 

“Right so what is going to happen is you are going to die and I am going to take over. It will be easy. So easy Peter and you know why? Because you made it.” Stiles chuckled “I have no idea why they kept you in the pack because you are just…hmmm…Peter I will be honest, you are just not cut out for this business and I don’t play well with people who are lazy. But its ok, don’t you worry, I will take care of everything.”

 

Stiles leant forward as he placed his mouth next to Peter’s ear and whispered “including your nephew.”

 

He gave a hearty laugh as he leant back to watch Peter try in vein to fight, spittle flying out of his clenched mouth. He gave him a condescending pat on the cheek.

 

“Shh, don’t strain yourself. Wouldn’t want to spend your last moments consumed with anger.” He took another sip of his drink. “Anyway I should be thanking you. No, now don’t look at me like that, I should. You gave me my chance to make it in this big bad city and you made it so easy to do this. But most of all, out of EVERYTHING, I have to thank you for him. Seriously, about a month ago I was going to kill him then watch you suffer but no, I like this more. You will die knowing you have failed – in everything – and I will succeed. In business and with Derek because you see, you have given me an amazing learning curve. Everything I do, you can rest in the knowledge that I have won by simply doing the reverse of what you have.”

 

Stiles stood and pushed Peter’s chair out to the middle of the office before turning it to face him.

 

“Take Derek for example. Tsk, what a fuck up that was. Whereas you used brute force, I will use the promise of everything he ever wanted, everything you could never give him.” Stiles jerked forward, face inches from Peter’s as he let the anger out.

 

“He will be crying on my cock as I fuck the thought of you out of him.” Peter’s eyes were now blood shot, not out of sadness but pure rage. Stiles reply was a soft peck on his cheek as a hand encased the other side.

 

“I will make him want me just as bad as I want him. In a way he could never want you. Bet I could get him to beg me to let him service others just because I wanted him to, because he would do anything to keep me happy.”

 

Stiles forcefully pushed Peter’s face away from him as he stood and walked behind the chair. “I won’t. Unlike you, I don’t share my things and unlike you, I won’t ruin him. But for me to do that, you need to be gone because I understand now. I understand what it is about him that drives a man to desperate measures.”

 

Stiles walked back around with a belt dangling from his hand. “So sorry it came to this Peter but I’m sure you will understand when I say people can make you do crazy things.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The pack was away to the city, leaving just Derek, Ethan and Danny as the sole occupants of the house. Derek knew that once Stiles found out what he had done, his ire would be fully directed on the other men but he knew that he couldn’t let that stop him._

_Making sure the apartment was tidy, Derek slid the gun into the back of his trousers and turned to have one last look: one last memory. It tore him up inside to leave the only place which gave him freedom and peace of mind but had to remember that the freedom he now had was just as constricting as a lifetime in chains._

_With a sense of finality, he closed the door behind him._

_He knew Danny and Ethan would be enjoying some quality time together. They always did whenever they were left to their own devises and it was something Derek couldn’t fault them for. He had done the same with Stiles the night before. He didn’t even hide his movements as he walked to the patio door and paused._

_Part of him cursed himself: angry that he had let Stiles impede his ability to simply walk out the door into the bright daylight, filling his head with fear and caution. Another part was thankful that he had protected him. He had seen first-hand how harsh the world was: a bleakness which the other man had kept him isolated from. Sheltered him from._

_Taking a breath to steady himself, Derek straightened up and took his first step out into the unknown and began to walk._

_He lost track of time as he began to wonder through the thick coverage of the trees which surrounded the house. Derek had always wondered how Stiles, a man so adamant on protection, had been happy to leave the parameter of the house unguarded but as he wondered around with no sign of civilization he knew it was because the man truly believed they were completely hidden._

_As he continued to wonder, his mood changed. A large part of him seriously considered turning around, not that he would even be able to know the way back._

_Collapsing against a thick tree, Derek breathed deeply as he tried to remember why he was doing what he was about to do._

_“I want to be free, I want to do the right thing, and I want to be a good person.” He whispered to himself in a self-mantra. He ignored the tears running down his face as he pushed himself forward. He had no idea where his destination was, but trusted that he would know the spot when he found it._

_A few hours later, he stumbled into a small clearing. The foliage was broken enough to allow the bright sunlight to permeate onto the ground, colorful flowers breaking the monotony of the plush green grass. He couldn’t help it when his stomach dropped. He found the place, signaling that the time for deliberation was over._

_Walking into the center, Derek tilted his face upwards to feel the lick of sunshine on his face. A ghost of a smile brightened his features before he remembered the weight of the gun digging into his back. He settled himself as he looked around the clearing._

_This was his true moment of freedom. His final act which was dictated by him and him alone. No manipulation, no pressure. Just him._

_Holding the load of the gun in his hand, Derek fought against the flashes of Stiles’ face as he felt the cool metal permeate through to his bones. He hoped that he would understand that this was the only way. Perhaps this was punishment for letting himself become a shadow of himself. Maybe it was salvation from the life he had grown to hate. His purgatory for how innocent people died because of him. Possibly it way a way to make sure he preserved his happy memories before they were ruined like they had been once before._

_He shook himself as he remembered his reasons._

_‘I can’t live with him. I can’t live without him. I want to be free. I want to be safe. I want to protect. I want them to fall. I love him. I fear him. I need him. I am not my own. I am his.’_

_As he raised the gun to his head, he muttered an ‘I’m sorry’ before a loud bang vibrated through the clearing. A gun fell to the floor as the vibrant green became dulled with a sorrowful red._


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into his apartment, Stiles simply nodded to the pack as they welcomed him with questioning expressions. He ignored the sighs of relief that answered him as he moved to pour himself another drink.

 

“What now?” Scott asked, the moment of silence and reflection broken.

 

“Now…Now we move on.” He answered before turning to the pack. HIS pack.

 

“What have you done with Peter?” Aiden asked. Stiles rolled his shoulders before answering.

 

“He is hidden. We will leave it a few days before we dump the body outside the club. We all have alibis so we should be ok.”

 

“Why not hide the body?” Lydia questioned.

 

“It needs to be found. If this is going to work, Derek needs to be the one put on the case and if his uncle is dead, they will do it. Scott, Isaac needs to go to the house. It will keep him hidden but also get it ready for us to move. We need to relocate now that the Fed’s focus will fully be on us. Some of you will need to help him but there is no rush. Just make sure you are in town when the Fed’s bring us in for questioning.”

 

Scott nodded, a smile appearing at confirmation that Isaac was staying. “What do you need him to do?”

 

“Remove the locks and mesh from the windows and get rid of that awful sex dungeon. It’s tacky and unnecessary.”

 

“Are you planning on moving Derek there?” Lydia asked, intrigue written all over her face.

 

Stiles nodded. “In time.”

 

“You not worried he will try and run away?” she continued.

 

“No.” Stiles countered. “Not when I am going to give him everything he wants. I will find another way of making him stay. No need for Peter’s heavy-handed methods.”

 

Lydia rose from her chair as she stood to leave. “Just be careful. Derek didn’t get to where he has because he is a fool.”

 

Stiles smirked at the red head. “Trust me. I am fully aware of his abilities.” Turning to face Danny, Stiles switched to business mode. “Keep track of the case. I want to know who is working it. Also keep tabs on an agent called Jackson, I know he is going to cause Derek problems and I want to know everything.”

 

Stiles turned his back on the group, signifying the end of the discussion. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the wall, opening them when he sensed somebody standing in front of him.

 

“Thank you for Isaac.”

 

“Scotty don’t thank me. We both know that if I didn’t trust him he wouldn’t be here.”

 

He heard the other man snort before footsteps started the echo through the apartment.

 

“What are you going to do now?” Scott’s voice echoed through the hallway.

 

Stiles exhaled. “Now I’m going to go shopping for a dog collar. Time I introduced myself properly”

 

What was life without a few challenges?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_It had been a week since everything had changed and like every day before, Stiles was sat crossed legged in the clearing. He would spend hours just sitting and watching as the day passed into night without moving, just looking at the patch of discolored grass like glaring at it would change things._

_That day was crisp in his mind: from the moment he walked into the silent apartment to when he spotted a crisp, white note sat on top of Derek’s well-worn copy of ‘One Day’._

_‘I’m sorry._

_Forgive me._

_I love you._

_Thank you.’_

_It took them two days to find him. Two whole days where his Derek was alone: without Stiles, cold and lonely. Eventually he was found and Stiles carried him home, back to where he belonged._

_He now had the route to the clearing lodged in his head, the whole pack did from not only the funeral but also when they come out there every day to bring Stiles back to the house. He must have liked it here so that’s where Stiles chose for him to rest._

_Lying flat on the grass, Stiles locked his hands behind his head and watched as the clouds moved passed. He wondered if Derek was happy now. If he had ever been happy. Stiles hoped that he had been once._

_He was never ashamed of the person he was but had wondered – if he had been normal – if things would have been different. If he could have been the person for Derek. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t normal and he couldn’t change it. Even if he did it was too late now._

_He didn’t move when he felt somebody join him on the forest floor, simply turning his head to face Scott as he mimicked his position – just like when they were kids. He turned to face the sky again as he focused on his friends breathing._

_“Do you regret it?” Scott whispered, possibly scared of breaking this moment of tranquility that neither one of them had experienced for such a long time._

_“How can I? I am who I am and I can’t change that. I can’t change how I feel or what I think is right. I tried to give him what he wanted and I failed.” Stiles answered honestly._

_“Do you miss him?”_

_Stiles couldn’t answer. Didn’t know how to answer._

_Scott answered for him. “I know you do. He made you ordinary for once and you did what you had to do. What you thought you had to do.”_

_Stiles nodded to himself. It was true. He didn’t feel like a monster around Derek. He tilted his head towards Scott._

_“Did I cause this?”_

_Scott paused, trying to collect his answer. “Possibly. You did what you thought was right for him and you gave him joy for a while but sometimes love like that can be suffocating.”_

_Stiles closed his eyes. He knew he had caused this, pushed Derek to take things into his own hands but he wasn’t sorry. Not a single bit for the actions he had taken. He would do it all over again to see that man look at him the way he did._

_For that he knew he had done something right._

_“Everything all set?”_

_“Yeah. Lydia, Aiden, Danny and Ethan have already gone. Isaac is just waiting for us then we can head.”_

_Ethan’s words had been foretelling. With Derek gone, the pack was beginning to crumble. Surprisingly Stiles didn’t care._

_It puzzled him._

_He hadn’t felt anything when he had carried a cold and bloodied Derek back to the house or when he laid him on their bed to try and warm him up. Nor had he felt anything when Lydia and Scott broke it to him that his Derek was there no more and he had felt the same when it was acknowledged that everything they had worked for was beginning to fall to pieces._

_As collected as usual, Stiles had tasked Danny with forging fake documents as they began draining the pack account: Splitting everything equally. Lydia had focused on travel itinerates for everyone. Ethan and Danny were going to Japan, Lydia and Aiden were going to Ireland and Scott and Isaac were off to France. Stiles had sorted himself out. He was settled in the knowledge that everyone would make it out ok and finally be free of the ghost of the Hale family._

_Stiles was brought back to earth when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, momentarily thinking Derek was the one next to him before he turned to face Scott._

_“You going to catch a lift with us? Come stay with us in Paris yeah?” Scott asked, hope and desperation in his eyes._

_“Yeah Scotty. I will see you guys at some point.”_

_Scott nodded as disappointment wiped away the hope. He squeezed the wrist locked before he rose, blocking the sunlight._

_“Thanks man. You know, for everything.”_

_Stiles was silent as Scott turned and headed out of the clearing and out towards Isaac and their new life together._

_He finally sat up once the clouds dissipated and the sun withdrew, leaving him alone just like everyone else had. Stiles never needed people but at that moment, he had felt what Derek had been feeling for so long and his admiration for his jewel increased more than ever before._

_Withdrawing the gun from his pocket, Stiles looked at the object. The same thing which had given Derek lasting peace. He wanted to hate it but he couldn’t._

_Looking to the sky, Stiles wondered if he would see Derek again. See his parents._

_He doubted it._

_They were too good where as he was broken and wrong. But he had hope that, in another life, just maybe he would come back normal. Be a person who could love Derek the way he needed._

_But it was all just a dream._

_Raising the gun, he understood Scott’s disappointment when he left. They both knew Stiles wouldn’t be going for a weekend stay in Paris, wouldn’t experience a life of liberty and simplicity and he was more than ok with that._

_Looking to the darkened abyss above him, his last hope was that somehow he would see those emerald eyes again and could once more fill them with joy._

_Another life, another opportunity._


End file.
